


Fuck Me Gently With A Keyblade

by Bellaco



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaco/pseuds/Bellaco
Summary: Heather Chandler thought she was dead.Then she woke up to a world full of oversized keys being used as weapons, hordes of overgrown black ants trying to devour her and incessant blabbering about light, darkness and hearts....is that giant mouse talking to her?If this is hell, God must have a pretty twisted sense of humor.





	Fuck Me Gently With A Keyblade

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what i'm doing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- NOTES AT THE END -

She is dead - Of that, there is not a single doubt.    
  
**-  Someone handing her that mug, herself chugging the sour liquid inside...  And then agony, a searing, intense pain coursing through her...   -**  
  
Yep.  She is pretty sure she should be dead.    
  
Why, then, is she breathing?  Why does it feel like her head is about to burst?  Are dead people supposed to feel pain?  Why is it so dark in here?    
  
_“... And where the fuck is here?”_  
  
**-  her throat burning while she choked and her last breath escaped from between her parted lips...  -**  
  
She can hear something.  Whatever it is, it sounds like a roar, but lower, softer, and it doesn't stop.  It goes to and fro and varies, changes, ceaseless.    
  
She can feel something.  The wind and warmth over her skin, something rough and grating at her back, but not uncomfortable altogether, as whatever it is, it bends to her shape.  
  
She basks on the sensations for a while, letting them wash over her and take her pain away.    
Then she realises.  Its not the darkness that doesn't let her see.  
  
**-  Two sets of eyes, one unforgiving and mildly curious, and the other utterly confused and terrified.  -**  
  
The girl's eyelids pop open as soon as she realises they are closed.  She regrets it immediately.  The pain that had dulled somewhat since she awakened returns stronger when daylight stabs her retinas, sending a sharp pang through her brain and forcing her steely gray eyes closed again.    
  
“OW!  Son of a bitch!”  
  
Moaning, the girl curls up in a ball and hugs her knees.  When the pain subsides, she starts squinting around.  A field of golden sand opens before here, clashing with the cleanest ocean she has ever seen.  A bit farther in the other direction, the sand suddenly stops and gives way to some kind of low-key jungle littered with shacks and other wooden structures.    
  
“Huh.  This doesn't look like lake Erie.”  
  
She tries to get up, but her legs buckle and fail her, incapable of holding her.  After a few tries, she manages.  Still a bit dizzy, the girl breathes in, brushing a few stray golden locks off her face.    
  
Heather Chandler is _alive_.    
  
But seriously, where the hell is she?  
  
The blonde tries a couple of wobbly steps towards the shacks, but her legs fail her almost instantly and she collapses, faceplanting to the ground.    
  
She barely has time to react before nausea overtakes her and she finds herself throwing up on the sand, staining her beautifully embroidered silk vest.  When it stops, Heather is only capable of one last coherent though before drifting back to unconsciousness.  
  
_“Is that...  Blood? ”_  
  
Perhaps she talked too early about that whole being  alive thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so we start! The Heathers/KH crossover fic that absolutely no one asked for!
> 
> Hold on to your seats because this is gonna get good (I hope).  
> This is my first fanfic and also my first take on writing something longer than a page. Besides english is not my first language so I apologise in advance for any typos. It'll be pretty bad but with luck I'll improve my writing in the future.
> 
> Anyway, throw your opinions on my poor newbie writer heart. Seriously, anything. I have a rough idea of where to go from here but nothing is set in stone. 
> 
> I'm okay with harsh criticism, but please try to be civil, yadda yadda, all that jazz
> 
> Oh, and before someone asks, NO, Disney didn't exist in Heather original world, I don't want her to recognize and know everything beforehand in every world she visits.
> 
> I guess that's it! See you around!


End file.
